1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the packaging of inflatable elastomer articles such as toy balloons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention inflatable elastomer articles, such as, toy balloons were typically sold in containers having printed on their exteriors the optimum size in inches, centimeters etc., to which the article in the package should be inflated. Many such articles were dispensed to children and others who did not notice the size printed on the container to which the article should be inflated and/or to whom the printed size meant very little if anything.